The present invention relates generally to an attachment for a tractor and specifically for an attachment to the material handling bucket or scoop of a tractor for the purpose of forming a hole in the ground which is suitable for receiving a post.
Traditionally, postholes for fence posts or the like have been formed by hand with the use of a scissors-like posthole digger or by scooping out a hole by the bucket or scoop of a tractor.
Hand operated posthole diggers are capable of forming a hole in the ground which is approximately the size of the post which is to be inserted. The hole which is formed by a posthole digger would be impossible to duplicate with the use of a shovel. However, the use of a posthole digger is hard work and very time consuming. Also, some filling of dirt and tamping of the dirt around the post after the post has been inserted is usually still required.
The use of a power bucket or scoop such as that which is commonly mounted on tractors for digging postholes is far less tiring to the operator than a posthole digger and is less time consuming. However, the posthole which is formed, has a much larger diameter than the post so that after the post has been inserted into the hole, the rest of the hole has to be filled in with dirt. The bucket or scoop of the tractor can be utilized for filling in much of the hole with dirt. However, some hand shoveling and tamping of the dirt is still required to complete the job. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices for forming postholes have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide an attachment for a tractor for utilizing the power of the tractor to form a posthole which eliminates digging and subsequent filling in of the hole.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an attachment for a tractor which is removably attachable to the bucket or scoop of the tractor.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an attachment for a tractor which utilizes the power of the tractor for forming a posthole by piercing the ground.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide an attachment for a tractor which forms a hole by piercing the ground and is vertically self-aligning.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a tool attachment for a tractor which forms a posthole by piercing the ground and includes a replaceable hardened point at the end of the tool which is utilized to penetrate the ground.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.